Incluso después de la muerte
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy se une a los Aurores después de la guerra para proteger a su chica, Hemione Granger, pero en una emboscada todo cambiará, hasta que al fin puedan volver a estar juntos.


¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este pequeño Dramione, no me gusta mucho el drama, pero creo que esta pareja tendría muchos problemas para estar juntos, espero que les guste y perdonen las faltas de ortografía que pueda llegar a tener.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

Incluso después de la muerte.

Ahí estábamos, listos para ir al punto donde habíamos previsto que se encontrarían varios mortifagos, era sencillo realmente lo que teníamos que hacer en ese momento, los emboscaríamos y listo. Realmente fácil, o eso habíamos planeado.

Nos dirigimos al Bosque prohibido, ya que ahí sería la emboscada, nos enteramos por parte de otro Auror que siempre nos seguía a todos lados que ahí asesinarían a uno de los nuestros, Longbottom, ya que lo habían atrapado al intentar detener a unos mortifagos él solo.  
Pocos nos dirigíamos hacia allá, ya que pensábamos que sería algo patéticamente sencillo, había 3 compañeros los cuales no sabía sus nombres ya que no eran relevantes, ese chico extraño que siempre nos seguía el paso, Draco y yo, Blaise.  
Pero con lo que no contábamos era que al llegar al lugar todo parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, nos adentramos más en aquel bosque pero el crujido de una rama nos avisó que no estábamos solos, lentamente fueron apareciendo varios mortifagos, eran alrededor de 20 de ellos. Más de los que esperábamos, y pronto los papeles se invirtieron, ya no los emboscaríamos éramos nosotros los emboscados. ¿Cómo rayos había pasado? Era algo que no sabía.  
Nos arrodillaron a los 6, tomaron nuestras varitas y nos ataron las manos después todos ellos se habían colocado frente a nosotros, el que se encontraba en medio avanzo unos cuantos pasos más hizo una seña con su mano y de repente otro de ellos apareció de la nada arrastrando a la menor de los Weasley en sus manos, y se acercó a nosotros.

-Creo que esta pequeña espía es de ustedes ¿no?- dijo mientras la arrodillaba y le alzaba la cara tirando de su pelo.

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Valla pero que tenemos aquí, si es nuestro ex compañero, Draco Malfoy. Pero no hace falta que mientas querido Draco, sabemos que ella también es una Auror y a estado espiándonos desde que llegamos aquí, ¿no te parece algo descortés que las personas espíen?. Tendremos que enseñarle buenos modales a nuestra invitada.  
Y de repente todos empezaron a lanzarle crucios a la chica Weasley, no éramos amigos cercanos, ni siquiera amigos, pero ya que Draco salía con Hermione, la mejor amiga de esta chica, de vez en cuando cruzábamos palabras aun así no era grato ver a nadie retorciéndose de aquella manera.  
Draco trataba de deshacer el nudo que mantenía atadas sus manos, pero en vano, ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

-¡Incendio!

Se escuchó una voz femenina atrás de nosotros, haciendo que los mortifagos dejaran de torturar a la Weasley y retrocedieran algunos pasos asustados. Y poco a poco cada uno de nosotros sentimos como el nudo que mantenía nuestras manos se iba liberando. Fui yo el primero en darse cuenta y voltear atrás.

-Harry, Hermione- dije casi en un susurro. Sabía que Draco haría un verdadero espectáculo por ver a su chica en ese lugar.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí Hermione?- dijo Draco en forma de reproche pero también de manera dulce.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que Ginny no estaba, además de que hay un traidor entre nosotros.-dijo mirando al chico que nos seguía a mí y a Draco, ahora todo tenía un poco de sentido.- Así que Harry y yo vinimos a ayudar, no podía quedarme sentado con los brazos cruzados mientras ustedes iban directo a una trampa.

En lo que Hermione nos explicaba esto los mortifagos se acercaban poco a poco a nosotros.

-Muy lista como siempre sangre sucia, no esperábamos menos de ti, y para ser sinceros creo que tú deberías liderar a los Aurores y no Potter, ya que me imagino que tú eres la que planeas las estrategias y él solo las sigue o ¿me equivoco?

-No importa, lo importante es que atrapemos a todos ustedes para que puedan pudrirse en Azkaban.

-impresionante , sí que tienes valor al hablarnos así, tal vez hallan derrotado a Lord Voldemort pero sigues siendo una asquerosa traidora de la sangre y pagarás por ello.

-¡No!- grito Draco furioso interponiéndose entre el mortifago y Hermione.

-Déjanos divertirnos con la sangre sucia Draco.

-Vuelve a llamarla así y juro que te arrepentirás.

-Que conmovedor, Draco Malfoy enamorado de una impura. Siempre rompiendo las reglas no es así.

El mortifago le lanzo un cruciatus a Draco, haciendo que se tumbara en la tierra, retorciéndose mientras trataba de aliviar su dolor. Hermione ya estaba a su lado, intentando calmarlo un poco.

-¡Ya basta! Tú pelea era conmigo no con él.

-Tú y yo no pelearemos, no me rebajare a pelear con una impura, así que salúdame a Dumbledore.

Lo demás tuvo un efecto como en cámara lenta, vimos como dejaba de torturar a Draco, para apuntar con su varita a Hermione, que lentamente se puso de pie mientras le susurraba algo a Draco. Después vimos como salía lentamente una luz verde de la varita del mortifago para ser recibido por el pecho de Hermione, solo para que ella retrocediera un par de pasos y cayera de lleno al piso.  
Lentamente vimos como su cuerpo caía ya sin vida sobre la tierra, como su mirada perdía aquel brillo, como miraba al infinito, como en su último aliento había pronunciado el nombre de Draco, y su rostro mostraba aquella última sonrisa. Vimos como Hermione Granger perdía la vida frente a nosotros.

Después todo pasó muy rápido, Draco corría hacia los mortifagos al igual que Harry y su novia, lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos para desarmarlos, yo me les uní poco después, sabía lo que la muerte de Hermione significaba para todos ellos, en especial para Draco, lo cierto es que Hermione no me caía mal, era una chica agradable e increíblemente especial, ya que mi amigo se había fijado en ella.  
Logramos llevar a todos ellos a Azkaban, claro que algunos heridos pero nada que fuera mortal.  
Nadie dijo nada de regreso ni después, mientras hacíamos una ceremonia en memoria de Granger.

Draco se quedó más tiempo que todos, solo para poder llorar amargamente mientras creía que nadie lo veía, y es que solo en 3 meses sería su primer aniversario como casados.  
Quise acercarme a él, pero nunca anteriormente en lo que llevaba de conocerlo lo había visto así, tan destrozado, tan frágil, tan expuesto que cualquiera podría atacarlo en ese estado.

A partir de ese momento Draco empezó a ir solo a las misiones de mayor riesgo.

Ya no salía para nada del refugio que en algún día compartió con Hermione, no comía lo suficiente ni entrenaba con nosotros, ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo en ciertas ocasiones.

Pero un día decidí hablar con él, lo único que él estaba buscando era morir, y cada vez estaba más cerca de lograrlo, si no moría de tristeza lo haría por alguna de sus misiones.

-Draco, podemos hablar un segundo.- le dije cuando lo vi regresando de una de sus misiones.

-Ahora no Blaise, no tengo tiempo.

-¿No tienes tiempo?¡¿ Ya nunca sales de tu maldito refugio y me dices que no tienes tiempo?!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-Quiero que vivas un poco Draco, no quiero que te dejes morir algún día. Sé que es difícil por lo que paso con Hermione todos lo lamentamos pero

-¿Y tú qué sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo sin Hermione? Tú solo te preocupas porque ya no hay nadie tan lista como ella que nos diga que hacer, que haga las estrategias que ella hacía, que nos dirija, ni siquiera Potter puede igualarla ahora.

-No es solo eso, sé que ella significo mucho en tu vida pero también sé que a ella no le gustaría que te dejes morir así, que su muerte sea en vano que

-¿Por qué crees que sabes lo que ella hubiera querido? Ella quería estar conmigo por eso nos casamos, ella me quería a mí y yo a ella, o ¿ya se te olvido por quien nos hicimos Aurores y aliados de Potter? Fue por ella, porque ella nos escuchó, ella confió en nosotros. Confió en mí, en que podía protegerla y no lo hice, ella confió en mí y yo le falle. Ahora no único que puedo hacer es morir para que podamos seguir juntos.

-Esa no es la solución Draco, sé que pasaron muchas cosas para poder estar juntos, YO estuve ahí también lo olvidas, cuando se escapaban para verse, cuando se casaron a escondidas, cuando tu familia se enteró y casi te matan yo abogue por ustedes, pero no creo que ella quiera que tú mueras ahora, ella quería que fueras feliz ¿no? ¿O que fue lo que te dijo antes de morir?

-¡Cállate!

-¡¿Qué te dijo Draco?!¿Acaso te dijo que te dejaras morir?¿Que no hicieras nada por tu bien?¿Que la dejarás morir en vano?

-¡Dije que te callaras!

-¿Te dijo que no te amaba?

No supe en qué momento se acercó demasiado, pero recuerdo que Draco tenía sangre en la mano y yo tenía un fuerte dolor en la nariz, estaba rota, rota por el golpe que él me dio. No dije nada y él tampoco, no sabía cómo actuar ahora, y es que a pesar de que tenía que sentirme enojado por el golpe, sentía lastima, había lastimado a Draco pero no físicamente, de una manera más dolorosa.

-Me pidió que fuera feliz, me dijo que me amaba, pero me pidió que fuera feliz

No dije nada, no había nada que decir.

-Dime Blaise,-Dijo con un hilo de voz- dime cómo puedo ser feliz sin ella. ¿Cómo puedo vivir si ella era mi vida?

-Draco yo

-Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor, supe que yo no era su primer hombre, pero sí sé que quería ser el último. Esa noche fue la mejor de mi vida, jamás me había sentido tan pasional con ninguna otra chica, pero con las otras solo había tenido sexo, pero no con ella, con ella todo fue único y más significativo. Desde ese momento me enamore de ella, y es que era tan especial.  
¿Sabes cómo supe que ella tenía que ser mi esposa? Porque fue la primera que miro mi marca, la marca tenebrosa y no se espantó ni se mostró con miedo, ella la beso, beso mi marca. Todo indicaba que ella era para mí, éramos el uno para el otro, hasta que ese maldito mortifago me la arrebato, el me la robo.

Draco lloro, lloro frente a mí, no le importo nada, solo llorar.

-Tienes razón, no sé lo que se siente estar enamorado, no sé lo que se siente perder a esa persona, pero te aseguro que si ella te dijo eso fue porque no quería verte así, ella quiere verte feliz, aunque sea solo con sus recuerdos.

-Perdón por ser un idiota Blaise.- dijo mientras se quitaba algún rastro de humedad de su rostro.

De eso habían pasado casi 10 meses, Draco no era el mismo pero trataba de salir adelante, trataba de vivir sin Hermione.

Un día llego Potter anunciándonos que saldríamos a atrapar a la última mortifago que quedaba

-¿La ultima? ¿Es una mujer?- pegunto Draco

-Eso es lo que sabemos

-¿Y quién es ella?

-Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué? Dijimos al unísono Draco y yo.

Salimos con Potter en búsqueda de Parkinson, lo que nos informaron era que la última vez que la vieron fue cerca de Hogwarts, así que no dirigimos a nuestro antiguo Colegio, al llegar no notamos nada extraño hasta que una risa se acercó a nosotros

-Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es mi chico ¡Draco!, pero porque esa cara tan larga, ¿aún no superas la perdida de la sangre sucia a la que tenías por novia?- dijo mientras soltaba otra carcajada mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-¡Cállate!- grito Potter mientras trataba de enfrentarse a ella pero Parkinson fue más rápida

-Expelliarmus, vamos Potter porque no me lanzas un Crucio por burlarme de la sangre sucia de tu amiga

-¡Como te atreves maldita estúpida!

-Al fin Draco Malfoy quiere pelear, pues demuéstrame lo que tienes "amor"

Vi en los ojos de Draco odio, vi las ganas que tenía de callar a Parkinson, vi sus intenciones de lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable.

-¡Detente Draco! Solo tenemos que desarmarla y llevarla a Azkaban, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir después.

-Nada de lo que le haga a ella va a hacer que me arrepienta

-¡Crucio!.- lo que no me imaginaba era que Potter sería el que le lanzara eso a ella.  
Draco y yo lo miramos perplejo, no nos esperábamos que fuera él quien lastimara a Parkinson.

-¡Basta Potter!

Pero se veía todo el dolor y el sufrimiento en sus ojos, parkinson no solo le había recordado la muerte de Hermione, sino que también a Ron Weasley ya que por lo que supimos ella y otros mortifagos fueron los que dejaron mal herido al pelirrojo desde hace más de 2 años, sin que se lograra recuperar del todo, alejando del mundo de la magia. Potter no planea parar.

-¡Detente de una vez Potter, lastimarla no nos devolverá a Hermione!- le grito Draco con desespero.

Y eso hizo que Potter se detuviera. Aunque de saber que pasaría después, no sé qué hubiera preferido

-Me las pagaras Potter, ¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Nooooo!

Y volvió a pasar, todo en cámara lenta, solo que esta vez algo impidió que ese maleficio llegara a Potter, alguien lo impidió, Draco, él había corrido hasta Potter para poder recibir el impacto y no él. Solo le situó delante de él y espero hasta que el hechizo llego hasta él.

Lentamente fue cayendo al piso, ya sin vida a un lado de Potter, corrí hacia él, pero fue muy tarde.

Solo tenía una relajada expresión en su rostro. Y es que sin proponérselo realmente ahora podía reunirse con Hermione, ya nada lo impedía, ni siquiera la muerte.

Y después vi algo que jamás se me olvidará, a lo lejos vi a una chica castaña que caminaba con paso relajado hacia el cuerpo de Draco, con una sonrisa un poco melancólica. Le estiro su mano a draco y el la acepto, pero ya no era Draco, solo era su alma, que acompañaba a la chica que tanto había esperado. Caminaron de regreso por donde había llegado Hermione quien le dijo que había llegado antes de tiempo, después se tomaron de la mano y poco a poco desaparecieron.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque estaba un poco triste por la pérdida de mi amigo, por fin estaría con su chica, y ahora podrían seguir amándose, incluso después de la muerte.

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer, espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal el drama no me gusta, bastante dramático son los libros, pero esta vez me nació hacer esto.  
Nos leemos pronto, ¡Saludos!

Quiero agradecer a Duhkha por su crítica que siempre será bienvenida.


End file.
